


in the day I’m strong

by CadetDru



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast), Welcome to Night Vale, What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Discussion, Earl Harlan is a good man, Familiars, Gen, Guillermo sees himself as Martin just like I do, I Ship It, Martin Blackwood is a petulant poet, Metafiction, No beta I'm a WTNV intern on a kayaking trip, Projection, but they might!, choices were made, elias Bouchard and Steve carlsberg are not in this, i don't think that they would work together, kevin and Elias could be a thing, nandor has thoughts on night vale and Magnus archives, okay but Tim and Earl are both so good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Summary: Guillermo and Nandor compare WTNV and TMA because I have writer's block
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer, Guillermo de la Cruz & Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	in the day I’m strong

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the Stellar Firma song "Little Clone Baby" because I'll tell you when I've had enough crossovers, Lana.

Guillermo tried to make his life seem fun, make it worth something while it lasted.He was looking down eternity, hopefully with Nandor. He listened to podcasts while he did his chores, while Nandor slept. He fell in love with horrors. 

Guillermo's headphones weren't working, but he had a new episode of one of his podcasts to play.He hadn't a chance until mid-evening.He tried to keep the volume down, but the vampires could hear anyway so it didn't seem to matter. 

"Guillermo, what news show is this?" Nandor said.

"It's a podcast," Guillermo said. He stopped the episode. "A fictional podcast that I really like." And that he'd started spending much too much time online talking about. That he thought about too much, trying to remember exact quotes and general plots.

"About vampires?" Nandor said.

"No, Master. It's... well, it's supposed to be horror, but it's really just a comedy for me."

"What's it about?" Nandor said, sitting next to Guillermo on Guillermo's bed.He was performing his act of being interested in what Guillermo was interested in. 

Guillermo's mouth was suddenly dry, but he managed to talk. "The main character is a disturbingly attractive pseudo-cryptid with a voice like distant highway traffic who's associated with a lot of eye imagery."

"That's what you said about the other show." Nandor said.

"No, this one has a love interest who is a scientist. He's Latino. The scientist. He had perfect hair and teeth like a military cemetery." Guillermo couldn't talk about Carlos without adding those physical descriptors.Cecil's repetition had basically indoctrinated him into a pretend cult following. Carlos was attractive in ways that Guillermo wanted to be. 

"The other one was a librarian?" Nandor said.

Guillermo grinned.Nandor remembered something that he'd said. "Well, more of a poet than a librarian. Actually, librarians are evil in this one. Books are outlawed.It's a whole thing."

Nandor frowned. "These are very unwholesome shows.Books are fine."

"No! They're both very...uplifting. Inspiring even.I see myself in the scientist.And the poet."

"You don't write poetry, though?" Nandor said.

"No," Guillermo said, not looking at his sketches of Nandor that were all over his tiny room. 

"Good.Cryptids don't like it, eyeball jewelry or not." Nandor said.

"Right, Master."

"If Martin wants Jon's respect, he'd stop leaving his poetry where Jon can read it."

"...sorry, what?"

"It's not a good move in front of your boss, especially if he's let you move into the workplace," Nandor nodded. "That was generous of him, since Martin brought those worms with him."

"That was really more Jane Prentiss at work, and maybe the Web, than Martin," Guillermo protested. He didn't ask why Nandor knew the plot.He didn't want to burst the bubble of a Nandor actually sharing something interesting with him.

"The Puppet Mother doesn't have that much control," Nandor said.

"Mother of Puppets," Guillermo corrected.

"It's not like she's Huntokar," Nandor said. 

"Well, yeah, there's also no bloodstone circles at the Institute.Night Vale is different."

Nandor stood back up. "Jon's voice doesn't sound anything like highway traffic."

"Cecil's does," Guillermo said, feeling lost. 

Nandor shook his head. "I suppose Kevin from Desert Bluffs is appealing to you, too."

"No!" Guillermo cried. "His eyes are... horrifying."

"You won't get your own Carlos or Martin just sitting here."

"I'm the Carlos," Guillermo said.

Nandor waved away Guillermo's words."Then you won't get your own Cecil or Tim sitting here, not doing your chores."

"Tim and Martin don't even.... wait, have you been listening to the show?"

"You have," Nandor said."It's so loud, even through your head buds."

"Headphones, Master," Guillermo said on autopilot.

"You don't need to use the earphones," Nandor said."You can listen at whatever volume.Especially if it's about that house on top of the hill."

"You want to hear more Hill Top Road episodes."

"Or that John Peters.You know..." Nandor trailed off, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"The farmer?" Guillermo finished for him.

Nandor smiled broadly. "Him!"

"Of course," Guillermo said.

"Or Tim's information gathering techniques.I too like the romances," Nandor confessed.

Guillermo could only nod. He didn't think he'd played enough Night Vale to ask Nandor for his opinions on potential rarepairs or redstring thoughts.He didn't think Nandor was a shipper in the same way that he was, or that they'd even see eye to eye.Still, anyone who appreciated Tim Stoker might be able to appreciate Earl Harlan.

"The important thing is to not let these casted pods get in the way of your work," Nandor said. "That's probably what's happened to all of Cecil's interns. They grew careless in their distractions." He nodded and left.

Guillermo sat quietly, trying to untangle the two threads before restarting the episode. 


End file.
